A Very Maddy Christmas
by AlessNox
Summary: Maddy (from Homeless Maddy and Kept Maddy) is having her first Christmas alone with her daughter Eliza when a special visitor appears, and it isn't Santa Claus. This story was written as a Birthday present for jack63kids. Happy Birthday Jack! Hope you like it. Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Jack. Happy Birthday to you. And many more. :D


_Christmas is coming, the geese are getting fat._

_Please to put a penny in the old man's hat._

_Please to put a penny in the old man's hat._

Maddy stood on the chair and placed the angel on the tree. The tip of the tree bent a bit, but she fastened it securely by wrapping the string around the branch a few more times. The Angel was made of thick dough, decorated with hard white icing and silver French dragees. She stepped down and stood back to admire her work.

The small tree sat on the coffee table that had been pushed up beside the shelf that they called the mantle even though the little apartment had no fireplace. It was decorated with stars and angels, bells, trumpets, and French horns all baked by Maddy in their oven. One large ornament was pink and white and said Baby's First Christmas.

"What do you think?" Maddy asked.

"Beautiful!" Susanna said bouncing Eliza up and down on her hip as she looked at the tree, all white dough and white icing and white lights on a green background. "That's just beautiful."

"Well then those piping lessons didn't go to waste."

Just then Eliza started to fuss reaching out a hand toward her mother. Maddy came over and took her. She swung Eliza around and held her up in front of her to give her a closer look at the tree.

"What do you think little 'Liza?" she asked, "Do you like your first Christmas tree?"

Suzanna put on her coat and hat. Then she turned back to Maddy. "You should come with me. I feel bad leaving you alone on Christmas eve. Dad can survive one more for dinner."

"No Suzanna, I already told you, Christmas is a time to spend with family. Besides, you spend so much time with me already. I don't know how to thank you for all your kindness."

"Kindness? Don't be ridiculous. You're like a sister to me, and now I have a little girl to watch grow up. I couldn't be happier if she were my own daughter. Are you absolutely sure that you'll be alright alone over Christmas?"

"Of course," Maddy said, "besides, I'm not alone. I have Eliza."

Suzanna smiled leaning forward to hug Maddy and Eliza hard. Just then a horn sounded. Suzanna peeked through the window. "My ride is here. I'm off. She kissed Eliza's forehead. Picked up her bag and purse and left with a "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas to you too!" Maddy called after her before closing the door to shut out the draft. Eliza fussed at the cold and Maddy held her close to her chest picking up a blanket and wrapping it over her as she sat down on the couch the baby firmly in her arms.

Eliza pushed at Maddy's breast and she laughed. "Hungry are you?" she said smiling as she lifted her shirt and fed Eliza until her eyes closed and she fell asleep a trail of milk spilling from the edge of her mouth. Maddy lifted her to her shoulder and burped her. Then she stood and rocked her in her arms before taking her over to the crib which she had placed on the edge of the room by the kitchen which was the warmest place in the small apartment where Maddy lived.

Small as it was, Maddy felt that her cosy apartment was better than any mansion. She had decorated every available surface with cheap tinsel and cut paper decorations and had splurged to buy a little nativity set that played over twenty six different Christmas songs. She walked over to the mantle and pressed the button. The mechanical bell-like sound of "Hark the herald angels sing" started playing, and Maddy sang along:

_Hark the herald Angels sing_

_Glory to the new born king_

_Peace on Earth and mercy mild_

_God and sinners reconciled_

_La la la I don't remember_

_all the verses this December_

_La la la la la proclaim_

_Christ is born in Bethlehem_

_Hark the herald Angels sing_

_Glory to the new born king._

Maddy laughed at herself and plopped back down on the couch picking up Suzanna's gift to her. A picture book of Corsican cuisine.

Maddy looked at a picture of sliced tomatoes on a plate next to French bread covered with melted cheese and her mouth watered. She was wondering what to cook for a late supper when a knock came at the door.

Maddy rose cautiously. She peered through the peephole and saw a strange man. She opened the door a crack and said, "Hello, may I help you?"

The man stared down at her in silence and she examined him. He was tall. He wore black pants and a dusty grey jacket zipped all the way up to his neck. He wore a grey knit cap and his face was covered by a bushy black beard. She looked up into his eyes which were a shocking blue-green and her mouth fell open.

"Maddy?" he said. His deep voice cracking a little as he spoke.

Maddy opened the door wide and pulled him into the apartment before stepping out and looking around to see if anyone had noticed him. Then she closed and locked the door shutting out the cold and the outside world. She turned toward him then impulsively hugged him to her chest. "Mr Holmes!" she exclaimed. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

"Is it?" he exclaimed. Sherlock's arms dangled a bit. He never quite knew what to do in a hug. "and don't call me 'Mr Holmes'. I'm Black now. John Black."

"John eh?" she smiled, "can't live without hearing that name, can you? How about I call you Sherlock, would that be alright?"

"No one has called me that for a long time," he said, "Yes, I think that would be acceptable when we are alone. We are alone in the house aren't we Maddy?"

"Almost," she said, "this is a new look for you. Love the beard by the way. It looks...really different."

"That's the idea," he said.

Maddy reached out and grabbed Sherlock's hands. For a moment he started to pull away, then he relaxed and let her hold them. They were chilly and rough as if he had spent a long time out in the cold. Maddy remembered what that felt like. Compassion welled up in her and tears appeared on her face. Sherlock jumped to see them. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"You've had a long run, haven't you?" Maddy asked, "A long run in the cold and it isn't over yet. You're not ready to go back, are you?"

"No," he said pulling his hands from her grasp. "I shouldn't have come to see you, but when I saw your name in the directory listing as I was looking for ...someone that I needed to find. I was curious. I had to see if it was really you. When I stopped getting your texts, I wondered if something bad had happened to you. The last time that I saw you, you were homeless on the streets of London."

"So you haven't been back to London yet?"

"No." he said, "too risky. Too many people know me there. I just returned to the country yesterday. I hadn't noticed that it was Christmas until I arrived, and it was ...everywhere. I suppose I was feeling a touch of nostalgia, but I won't stay long, just long enough to warm my hands, and then I'll go."

"Nonsense." Maddy said, "You're spending Christmas with me."

"But your flatmate."

"Suzanna's off for a big Christmas with her Father's family. She won't be back for days."

"I have work."

"That will keep for a few days. I insist. I won't let my savior be alone on Christmas day. No way in the world is that happening."

"Savior?" Sherlock said questioningly, "I'm no hero."

"You're not?" Maddy said mockingly, "then no need to act superhuman, sit. I'll make some tea."

It was the tea that stopped him. Maddy could see it in his eyes. It had been a long time since Sherlock had had a good cup of tea.

"I also made some Christmas cookies. I'm happy to find someone to share them with. Eliza is too young."

"Eliza?" Sherlock said before turning to face the crib. He walked over to the kitchen and stared down at the sleeping baby. "A baby. When did this happen? Who is the father?"

"John Watson."

Sherlock took three steps back, a look of shock on his face. Maddy laughed so hard that she had to bend over catch her breath. "Just kidding. John isn't the father. I just wanted to see your face."

Sherlock breathed in rapidly two or three times, "Why would ...?"

"All I'm saying is let's keep that discussion for another day. You thought that you were surprised when you thought her father was John...just wait."

Sherlock peered over at the sleeping baby. "Babies are difficult to deduce," he said. "It takes time before they develop identifying family characteristics. They are all very similar when they start out: Wet, round and loud. I don't find them very interesting before they are old enough to talk. By her size and weight, she seems to be about ... nine months."

"Yes, Eliza was born March twenty first."

"She came in with the spring." Sherlock said. Maddy's eyes glowed.

She walked into the kitchen and started the kettle before riffling through her collection of tea. Maddy found the brand that John would buy. She placed the bag in the teapot and pulled out a tray, placing some sugar cubes in a small bowl as she searched out her best tea cups.

Sherlock turned and began to walk around the room deducing for himself all that had happened to Maddy since he had last seen her.

He saw the picture of Suzanna and Maddy in the hospital with the newborn Eliza. The decorations made of dough and piping. The letters from the Manchester school of culinary arts. A few Christmas cards on the mantle, most addressed to Suzanna Miles. Sherlock reached out his hand and picked up a blue card with silver snow flakes. He opened the card and his hand shook as he recognized the handwriting.

_**Happy Christmas, and good luck in your new life.**_

_**Love**_

_**John**_

He held the card in his hands and just stared at it. Then he rubbed at the letters with his thumb tracing the path that John's pen took as he wrote it. He hardly heard the sound of the whistle, only snapping out of his reverie when Maddy came into the room carrying a tray laden with tea and cookies.

Sherlock placed the card back on the mantle, his fingers lingering on it a few seconds too long.

"Sit, sit." Maddy said taking a seat on the couch and leaving the chair for Sherlock.

He sat.

"One lump or two?" she asked.

"Two."

"Milk?"

"Please."

Maddy made the tea and stirred it before handing it to Sherlock. She took her tea American style with sugar and lemon.

Sherlock took a cautious sip, and his whole face changed. He breathed in deeply and then sagged back into the chair as if he had finally arrived home after a long, long trip. "You don't know how long it has been since I've had a genuinely good cup of tea," he said.

Maddy grinned. She let him enjoy the tea in silence waiting until he put the cup down on the table before trying to force an iced cookie on him.

"So," she said, "I can tell that a lot of things have happened to you since our last meeting."

"I could say the same of you," Sherlock said. "You came into some money. You had a baby, but the father...is it the man who gave you the pepper necklace? The man who died? Is that why you are raising her alone? Yet none of her features are Middle Eastern. You met John. Not only that, but you became his friend. He doesn't send out that many Christmas cards. How did you meet him? You joke about him being the father. You can make such a joke because you feel comfortable around him, yet he doesn't mention the baby. John likes babies. He'd have said something, so he doesn't know. You consider him a friend, but you've kept this from him. Why? Is there someone in London that you don't want to know about Eliza? But a baby isn't just something that you can just hide. And those presents under the tree. Most are small and inexpensive, but that one is clearly for the baby, and it's too expensive. The wrapping alone costs 40 euros. Yet this isn't from the father. If the Father is rich, and he knows about her, why isn't he here? Why aren't you with him? I see... YOU broke up with him. But then who is the present from? The baby's grandmother? There is no tag. Who gave you this gift?"

Maddy put down her tea. "Actually, that gift was a bit of a mystery. It arrived a few days ago by mail. No card. No return address."

"Open it." Sherlock said. He leaned forward excitedly. His eyes concentrated on the silver paper with the delicate pattern of rattles.

Maddy carefully opened the present unable to tear the paper now that she knew how expensive it was. Inside was a white box. She opened the box to reveal white tissue paper. She pulled out a pair of white leather baby shoes and a silver rattle.

Sherlock's eyes glazed over and he reached out to gingerly to take the rattle in his hand, then he shook it once. A pleasant tinkle filled the room and a look of joy and wonder overtook his face. Then Sherlock jumped up and ran over to stare at Eliza. She opened her eyes and they stared at each other blue eyes to blue eyes. He shook the rattle.

Maddy dug deeper into the box and pulled out a small white card. It read.

**For my dear, little granddaughter.**

**A. Holmes**

"I know who it's from." Maddy said.

"I do as well." Sherlock said, "It's from my mother."

"How did you know?" Maddy asked.

"Because, " Sherlock said, "When I was a baby, this rattle was mine." He handed the rattle to Eliza who took it. Then he began to laugh and laugh. He laughed so hard that he fell over onto the ground. Maddy ran over wondering if he was having an epileptic fit.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"Mycroft..." he began before dissolving in hysterics again. "You and Mycroft?"

"Yes, he's the father but please don't tell him."

"Oh this is rich," Sherlock said, "I leave you behind to watch John, and Mycroft snatches you up. What about _'caring is not an advantage'? _What about _'attachment is a weakness'_ and then he ... and you." Sherlock began another laughing fit.

"Really, Sherlock it's not that funny. Look, you woke the baby." Eliza sat up and shook the rattle. The pleasant tinkle mixed with Sherlock's laughter until Maddy had to smile as well. Sherlock wiped tears from his eyes.

"I don't remember the last time I laughed so hard. Not since...John." Sherlock sobered up. He looked at Maddy. "How is he?" he asked.

Maddy picked up Eliza and squatted down to the floor where Sherlock still sat. "Fine," she said, "he's doing as well as can be expected without you. He misses you terribly."

Sherlock looked down at the ground.

"When are you going back to him?" Maddy asked.

A frown covered Sherlock's face. "I don't know. I'm not done yet."

"Well, none of that's important now. I'll make you up a bed on the sofa. Here, hold your niece." Maddy handed Eliza over to Sherlock who held her away from him like a bomb.

"You can put her down, she can stand, with help," Maddy said. Sherlock placed Eliza's feet on the ground and she stood shakily, the rattle in one hand, her other grasping Sherlock's arm. He stared at her, and she stared back, her eyes wide and blue, a bit of drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. "Uhm...uhm she's dripping!" Sherlock cried.

Maddy looked through the closet searching for extra pillows and sheets. "There are blankets in the crib. Just wipe her mouth!" Maddy yelled from the other room.

Sherlock creeped across the floor. One arm out supporting Eliza who stood shakily leaning against it. His other hand reached out pulling a blanket through the bars of the crib. It got stuck and he tugged awkwardly trying to keep Eliza from falling as he pulled it loose. He fell over and Eliza tottered a few steps toward him falling onto Sherlock's stomach.

When Maddy came in a few minutes later arms full of bedsheets, Eliza was sitting on Sherlock's lap.

"Sherl..lock, say Sherl...lock," he said to her mouthing the words as she stared open-mouthed at his face.

Maddy smiled walking past them toward the couch. "Oh she doesn't talk yet." she said, "I have barely heard her say 'Ma ma' "

"Oh I don't know." Sherlock began giving Eliza an inquiring look, "She may know more than she's letting on."

"She's a baby!"

"Exactly."

Maddy put the sheets onto the couch laying the pillow on one side, then she turned toward Sherlock. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you've come. I've wanted to thank you for so long for ... everything."

Sherlock looked up from Eliza who had begun to chew on his fingers. "But Maddy, I didn't do anything but burden you with responsibility. I wanted to apologize to you for asking more of you than I had any right to ask...Is she getting teeth? Because her gums are very hard."

Maddy tucked in the sheets and then came over and picked up Eliza putting her back into the crib. Sherlock rose to his feet. "Maddy," he said, "I can't stay. I'm still hiding...hunting. I don't want to put you and your baby in danger. I'm safer alone."

Maddy put an arm around Sherlock's wrist. "You are staying here tonight. On this I must insist. Christmas is a time to spend with family."

Eliza stood at the edge of the crib reaching out her hands and said very loudly, "Lock!"

Maddy and Sherlock stared at her surprised, and then Maddy pulled Sherlock over to the crib lifting Eliza so that she could touch him too.

**Christmas morning **

It was a memorable Christmas for the three of them. French toast with jam and confectioners sugar and special Christmas sausages. Silly Christmas music played by glowing nativity sets. Presents, a tree, a baby. Everything that makes Christmas special.

Sherlock took a photo of real nativity, Eliza and her mother smiling. Maddy snapped a photo of Sherlock holding Eliza. He frowned reaching out his hand to grab the camera. "You can't show that to anyone." he said.

"Not now, but later he'll want to see it," Maddy said taking the camera from his hands and connecting it to her computer with the cable. She downloaded the image, and Sherlock encrypted it with layers of protection before deleting the original from the camera, taking numerous pictures of the decorations to clear the cache.

"When the time comes, I'll give you the password to open it." Sherlock said.

After lunch when Eliza finally tired of playing with uncle Sherlock, Maddy put her to bed for her afternoon nap and Sherlock rose to go.

"Can't you stay longer?" Maddy asked.

"No," he said wrapping his coat around him as he steeled himself to return to the harsh world that he had been living in for so long, "Thanks for the hospitality, and the tea."

Maddy stood by the door. "Sherlock," She began, "You know that you are always welcome in my house, and you know that I will always keep your secrets."

"I know," he said, "despite everything that happened to you, you didn't tell Mycroft where I had gone. If you had, I would have known. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome." Maddy said, "And this is for you. She handed a small bag to Sherlock and a clean white envelope."

"Biscuits." he said.

"Cookies." She corrected him, "I didn't know that you were coming, so I didn't buy you a gift, but I hope you don't mind getting something second-hand."

Sherlock opened the envelope and pulled out the blue card with the snow flakes. He read the words again '_Love John_' and his face calmed. He placed the card in a pocket inside his coat. "Thank You," he said.

Maddy gave him one more hug. "You take care of yourself," she said.

"And you take care of my little niece," Sherlock said a smile touching the edge of his lip, "and take her to see John. He loves babies. Besides, Mycroft already knows. He's just afraid to show his ugly face." Sherlock grinned and his eyes grew round as if he was about to break out laughing again. " Making my agent pregnant. This is so much better than just teasing him about his weight."

Sherlock pulled himself together and then nodded once before slipping out of the door. She locked it behind him and then walked over to the mantle picking up the rattle that lay in the place where John's card had been. She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hello."

"Hi John, It's Maddy."

"Maddy, how wonderful to hear from you. Happy Christmas!"

"And a Merry Christmas to you too. You know, I was thinking about coming to London. Could I stay with you for a few days?"

"Of course, when?"

"How about the day after boxing day? I have some people that I want to visit, and I've got a surprise. I'll be bringing someone along with me. Someone you haven't met yet."

"Who?"

Maddy shook the silver rattle.


End file.
